Ultimate Defenders DLC: Field Wreckers
(This page has been adopted by Cooljack CJ) The Ultimate Defenders DLC: Field Wreckers is a fan made DLC for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and the first part of the Ultimate Defenders DLC. This update brings in a new map, called Miraculous Mountains, a lot of new variants, major changes to Torchwood and Hover Goat-3000, and two new classes. Below is the full content of this update. Update description "The legendary warriors have arrived to come and fight for their place! Experience a new map called Miraculous Mountains, and fight with the all new variants! Get to play with the new classes in battle! Are you ready?: * New map! The Miraculous Mountains has risen up once more! * A lot of new variants to play with! Like the lovable two headed Split Pea, or the new and fast launching Basketball Star! * Patched annoyingly uncute bugs! * Torchwood and Hover-Goat 3000 now have awaited variants! * 2 new classes! The all supportively sneaky Shroomer! And the all out magician Wizard! * Many new things to experience! Get ready for the battle of Plants and Zombies to expand! Full content * Maps: ** Miraculous Mountains - This legendary mountainous land are full of majestic mountains! * Characters ** Peashooter *** New variant: Split Pea - Attack from either sides, and change views to see better! *** Now marked as Shooter. *** Agent Pea deals slightly less damage. ** Sunflower *** New variant: Frosty Flower - Shoot pulses of ice to cool of your foes! *** Now marked as Healer. *** Metal Petal now shoots slightly faster. ** Chomper *** Unicorn Chomper now has a different role: **** Is now a Legendary variant of Chomper **** Unicorn Chomp is now called Unicorn Belch **** In addition to the weapon rename, instead of Unicorn Belch using Chomper's normal Chomp attack, Unicorn Belch now launches stars that gradually increases it's attack damage everytime it is used. **** Now has a Vanquish Meter, called Rainbow Up! ***** When you vanquish 5 players, this will fill up, making you move faster and deal more damage. **** Is no longer a limited time variant *** Now marked as Strikedown. *** Hot Rod Chomper now moves faster, and will go even faster with it's perk, but at the cost of a slightly slower attack. ** Cactus *** New variant: Razor Cactus - This Cactus is made out of razor sharp iron, so her needles are razor sharp to! *** Now marked as Sniper. *** Camo Cactus deals slightly less damage. ** Citron *** New variant: Bat Citron - This Citron can steal health from his foes! *** Now marked as Scout. *** Iron Citron deals slightly more damage. ** Rose *** New variant: Solar Rose - Her Scepter of Light is capable of healing adjacent teammates! *** Now marked as Spellcaster. *** Nec'Rose's jinxing ability makes zombies takes slightly more damage. ** Kernel Corn *** New variant: Coldy Corn - His Kool Kernels are definitely kool! *** Now marked as Assault. *** Mob Cob deals slightly higher damage. ** Torchwood *** Renamed as Barkwood, along with no fire on top of his head. *** Torchwood is now his fire variant, along with an ice variant called Frostwood. *** Blazin' Blast is now replaced with Roar of the Oak. **** Roar of the Oak causes enemies to be pushed back when they are near his range. *** Smoldering Madness is now replaced with Wooden Rage. **** Wooden Rage is the same as Smoldering Madness, except that it doesn't have the fire debut on it. *** Now marked as Tank. *** While in another variant, Roar of the Oak and Wooden Rage is replaced with a variable alternate depending on the variant. ** New class: Shroomer *** Marked as Support. *** Equiped with Fungun. *** Uses the following abilities: **** Buff-shroom - Increases an ally's attack by 25%. **** Mush-smoke - Acts like the plant version of Zombie Stink Cloud. **** Little Decoys - Duplicates a fake clone of himself that doesn't attack and has less health. *** Deals moderate damage but moves relatively fast, although fragile. *** Variants: **** Pyro-Shroomer - fire variant **** Cryo-Shroomer - ice variant ** Foot Soldier *** New variant: Electro Soldier - A Z1 gun injected with electricity makes him capable of arcing damage. *** Now marked as Shooter *** Super Commando now reloads slightly faster. ** Scientist *** New variant: Glaciologist - This scientist's Glacial Blaster is capable of chilly attacks. *** Now marked as Healer. *** Zoologist now shoots slightly farther. ** Engineer *** New variant: Miner - He moves quick, jumps higher, and jumps farther! *** Now marked as Scout. *** Plumber has a slightly wider splash range. ** All-Star *** New variant: Basketball Star - He may have limited ammo, but his basketballs definitely pack a fast punch! *** Now marked as Strikedown *** Hockey Star now shoots at a normal speed, dealing less damage but now deals toxic damage, making him the toxic variant. ** Imp *** Z-7 Imp is now a Legendary variant. **** He is also normally unlockable now. **** He now has a Vanquish Meter, called Grass Effect. ***** When you vanquish 5 players, you start moving faster and deal more damage. **** Is no longer a limited time variant. *** Now marked as Tank. *** S.H.R.IMP Mech's Water Cyclone is now better, now grabs plants then knock them back a far distance, dealing 10-15 damage to the plants. ** Captain Deadbeard *** New variant: Captain Sparkplug - His electrifying Shocking Scattershot and Static Spyglass are a shocking surprise! *** Now marked as Sniper. *** Captain Sharkbite's Snappy Shark deals slightly more damage, but his projectiles are slightly slower. ** Super Brainz *** New variant: Blizzard Brainz - His attacks are quite the chills! *** Now marked as Melee. *** Cozmic Brainz' level 3 punch now sucks in plants faster. ** Hover-Goat 3000 *** Now deals slightly more damage, and has more ammo, but is slightly weaker in health. *** Now marked as Support. *** Now has variants, with Pyro-Goat 3000 being his fire variant and Tundra-Goat 3000 being his ice variant. ** New class: Wizard *** Marked as Spellcaster. *** Equiped with Zom-bolts.. *** Uses the following abilities: **** Lightning Strike - Summons a thunderbolt to strike down plants. **** Sheeper Creeper - Acts like the zombie version of Goatify. **** Teleportatory - Teleports nearby plants into a random distance. *** Deals light damage, and hovers instead of walking, Although slower, he jumps higher. *** Variants: **** Pyromancer - fire variant **** Cryomancer - ice variant * Now the basic characters are classified with a specific class. * Rux's Bazaar may now contain more items. * You may get to battle Boss Hunts on specific days. * A lot of bug fixes. * More character customizations. Trivia * Currently, Kernel Corn is the only the character to be the Assault class, while Super Brainz is currenttly the only Melee class. * This is the second DLC update of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 to be split in two parts, with the first being the Trouble in Zombopolis DLCs. Category:Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:SLG's